


Human Raccoon Kit

by LITTLEBOYYOURGOINGTOHELL



Series: Padded Midnights At Quill's [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Bottlefeeding, Diapers, Dirty Diapers, FNAF Fan location, Fluff, Fnaf fan OC, Infantilism, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherly love, Spoonfeeding, babying, diaper change, diaper checks, mother figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLEBOYYOURGOINGTOHELL/pseuds/LITTLEBOYYOURGOINGTOHELL
Summary: Reggie is left out of the storage room and sees Mike her poor vision leads her to think she sees a little human Kit on his lonesome
Series: Padded Midnights At Quill's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859293
Kudos: 28





	Human Raccoon Kit

Reggie had finally found herself out of the storage room. The short sighted Raccoon struggled through the halls stopping in front of one of the doors suddenly. She squinted adjusting her cyan glasses squinting. She saw something in the office and stepped closer. She saw a young man concentrated on a strange square device. She muttered to herself. "A baby?? What's a baby doing here?" Quietly she slipped in and made her presence known to this man. In her typical cheery way.

"Hello Little Kit! Where's your Mommy and Daddy and what are you doing here so late?" Mike nearly screamed when he saw the tall disgruntled Raccoon looming over him. She looked terrifying her left eye was a normal green but her right eye was black, her fur was very messy and clumps of it had fallen off her tail. She was a dingy grey. "W-who are you...Please dont hurt me..." Reggie was a little surprised. "Hurt you? I'd never hurt a sweet little kit like you! My name's Reggie. You must be this Mike i'm hearing about."

Mike was still uneasy with this tall raccoon looming over him. She suddenly picked him up. 

"Come on little kit! Let's get you padded." Mike felt confused. 'What does she mean...?' He put two and two together. 

'Wait...A diaper!? This Raccoon thinks i'm a baby!' He was laid down on a table and his pants and boxers were removed. Mike squirmed around. "Please! i'm not a baby!" Reggie calmed him "Dear me! What a fidgety little kit! Hold still for mommy ok?" Mike gave up. There was no point fidgeting he was fully stripped and put into a bath "There you are my kit! Mommy'll give you a bath and i'll put you in a diaper ok?" Mike averted his eyes "Otay..." 

He then covered his mouth. Did he just talk like a baby? He was getting into being treated like a baby and he didn't mind. He was enjoying it. Mike playfully splashed around giggling. Reggie smiled "Someone's enjoying their bath~" She smiled as she got a nod from him.

She cleaned Mike in the bubble bath and dried him off. Lying him on a changing mat with cute woodland creatures playing or sleeping. Mike stayed still for Reggie letting her lift his legs and powder his bare butt and put a cute blue diaper under him "There you go Sweetheart!" She cooed putting Mike in a cute woodland room with an empty stage there were 3 Names on the main stage 'Quill The Hedgehog' 'Jason The Squirrel' and 'Luna The Lamb' There was a stage off to the side with closed curtains saying 'Coming Soon: Mindy The Mouse' 

Mike played for a bit unaware he was wetting his diaper. He was soon startled by a furry paw touching his padded bottom. He turned to see Reggie smiling at him "Uh Oh! Did somebody just go pee~?" Mike felt humiliated he started crying a little his cries almost similar to an infant's. Reggie frowned worried she hated seeing little ones cry. She picked up the sobbing night-guard. "Oh dear....Mike don't cry....We'll get you out of that dirty diaper in a jiffy!" She laid Mike down on the changing mat and cleaned his dirty diaper up.

She soon got an idea and spotted a baby bottle "Aha! He might feel better if he has something to eat and drink!" She cradled him and put him in a high chair mushing up some pepperoni pizza and fed him. "Mike~! Open wide here comes the plane!" Mike stopped crying and immediately opened his mouth eating the mushed up pizza being fed to him. Mike seemed alot happier after eating. Then Reggie got a bottle and filled it with warm milk she held Mike close going into a nursery area and sitting in a rocking chair. Bottlefeeding him some warm milk. 

She smiled watching the now adult baby night-guard drinking out of the bottle a look of bliss on his face as he gulped down each drop of milk. He finished up the bottle. Drooling a little. Reggie grabbed a nearby rattle shaking it for him. Mike reached out for it. He had a tired look on his face. Reggie saw how tired he was. "Awwww~ Are you tired...?~" She got a tired little nod. "Alright~ Then let's get you out of that shirt and into pajamas~" Once she put the onesie on him Mike looked tired.

"Ok you~ Time for bed~" Reggie laid him in a makeshift bed tucking him into bed. She stroked his blonde hair causing him to fall asleep. She put a pacifier in his mouth while he slept and gave him a plushie to snuggle. She was happy she had her very own kit.


End file.
